Maybe Someday
by scabbedangel
Summary: Takes place after season six. Mostly about Audrey and her losing her memory. There will be some Jack and Audrey later on in the story.


Disclaimer: I don't own 24 or any of their characters

* * *

Audrey slowly got up out of bed. She didn't really remember much. She didn't even know where she was. She looked around trying to see if the place brought anything to her mind, but she was drawing blanks. She didn't like the feeling she was getting. She tried to get out of the bed and heard a loud beeping sound. She shot back into the bed and looked around even more confused. What was wrong with her? She felt so scared and alone. She wanted this all to end. Audrey jumped at the sound of the door opening. She watched an old guy walk in. He was smiling at her and looked happy to see her.

"Audie, I can't believe you're awake," James said walking closer to his daughter. The doctor's told him she probably wouldn't wake up for a while. He was extremely happy to see her awake. She looked so scared though. He just wanted to erase everything that's happened to her. He walked closer to her and was confused when she backed away from him. It seemed like she was scared of him. Why would she be scared of her own father? He wanted her to get better. He made sure Jack wasn't around to interrupt her treatment. He knew he was hard on Jack, but it was his daughter. Jack didn't always know what was best fro Audrey. He was surprised when Jack walked away. He was shocked. Jack had come here determined to take Audrey with him. Jack meant well, he just had to look out for Audrey.

"Who are you?" Audrey asked scared. Why was this guy here? She didn't even know him. She didn't think she knew anyone. She tried to think of someone, but nothing came to mind. Why was he calling her Audie?

"Audrey, what's wrong with you? I'm your father," James replied confused. How could Audrey not remember him? Something was wrong with her. The doctors said she might not remember anything, he didn't expect that to actually happen though. He wasn't prepared for this. First he thought Audrey was dead and now she didn't even remember him. This couldn't be happening. Audrey had a lot going for her. She was a bright girl. He was always so proud of her. Sure a lot of the choices she made weren't the best ones, but everyone makes mistakes.

"I don't even know you," Audrey chocked out. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. Why was everything so confusing? How could this guy know her and she didn't even know him? She wanted to get out of here. This guy had to be crazy. He seemed so nice, she just didn't know him and she didn't plan on knowing him.

"I want to go home," Audrey demanded. She looked at him. He didn't even budge. She moved to get up and he placed her back down on the bed. Why wouldn't he let her leave? She didn't want to be here. She just wanted to go home, where ever that was.

"You are home honey. This is your home. I know this is all scary and confusing for you, but you have to listen to me. You lost your memory. I'm your father, James Heller. And you're my daughter, Audrey Raines," James tried to explain to her. It didn't look like it registered. She looked even more creeped out. He wanted to go back to where none of this happened to her. She didn't deserve this. Audrey was a good person. He didn't like any of this. He was happy to have her back, but she didn't even know who he was.

"I just want to go home. Why won't you let me go home?" Audrey pleaded. Why did he keep calling her Audrey? She didn't know him or who this Audrey was. She wanted to be home in a place she knew with people she knew. She just didn't know where that was right now. Everything was all confusing.

"Audrey, please calm down. I'm telling you the truth. You lost your memory. I'm your father, James. Your name is Audrey. Does any of this register?" James asked hopefully. He wanted her to remember him and everything else. She wasn't listening to him though. She was freaking out. She looked so fragile and scared. He didn't know what to do or how to make her understand. He wanted his daughter back.

"Please just let me go. I don't know what you want from me. I don't have anything. I don't know you. I don't even know who I am," Audrey sobbed. She was crying uncontrollably now. She was shaking furiously. She needed to get out of here. This guy was scaring her.

"Audrey, I don't want anything from you. I just want you to get better. That's all I want. I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you. I'm going to have the doctor come out tomorrow. Maybe you'll listen to him. Please try to get some rest," James replied. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He felt so bad for her. His daughter was sitting here crying. She didn't know who she was or who anyone else was. She didn't know anything she used to know. This was just too hard. She had to get better. He knew she would get better. It may take a while. He'd be there with her the whole time though. He wasn't going to give up on her.

Audrey watched the guy leave the room. She couldn't process what he was saying. She heard him clearly, it just couldn't be true. She didn't even know him. She had no reason to trust him or believe anything he said. She didn't know what he wanted from her. She didn't have anything for him to take. She wanted to go home. Why didn't she know where that was?

TBC…


End file.
